Curse of the Black Spot
by FearlessRed29
Summary: Brianna Acosta, Natalie Flynn, Layla Nicholson, and Jayde Wolf were all normal girls, until one day, the Kraang happened. Through a series of elaborate tests, the girls were mutated with fish DNA, but they process was halted halfway through, leaving their minds unharmed and them only half-mutated. AKA, they grow tails when the hit water! TurtlesXOCs Better than it sounds(I hope) ;)
1. Shot Down

**Hey! I hope you all like my story. I've wanted to do this for a while, so I'm pretty excited!**

* * *

~Chapter 1~

Fast, strong, beautiful. That was how you would describe the four creatures that jetted through the water. Four beautiful girls. Four beautiful tails. Four beautiful creatures. As the swam past, you would only see a blur of orange and all they left behind them was a stream of water. They swam fast, towards the New York harbor, their tails flapping behind them. They were mermaids.(Sort of)

The first, was Brianna Acosta. The young 16-year-old had silky light brown hair that waved gently down to just past her shoulder blades. Her red-brown eyes shined as she fixed her eyes on the harbor as she swam slightly faster than her friends, indicating her leadership. She was guiding them to New York.

The next was no other than red-haired, grey-eyed, Natalie Flynn. She was a feisty, fashion-lover who stood up for her friends and what she believed in, even if she was standing alone. She had a special connection with Brianna that not even their other two friends knew or understood. She would always look after her friends and was second in command after Brianna.

The third was Layla Nicholson. She had dark brown hair and turquoise eyes. She was forever a lover of punk-rock bands, superheroes, and making up words. She was the silliest of the four but could also be very smart when she wanted to. The only things holding her back are ADHD and dyslexia.

The fourth and smallest was Jayde Wolf. The little blonde was the exact opposite of her hair color's stereotype. She was smart, shy, and did not only have men on the mind. In fact, men might have been the only thing not on her mind. Jayde had red-brown eyes, just like Brianna. She was the group's brains, and was the most protected. She truly was the baby of the group.

The girls had been friends since who knows when. They had been through every tragedy with each other and had vowed to never ever give up on each other or leave someone behind.

The four girls spend faster towards the Big Apple's harbor, having no idea the adventure that would find them there.

* * *

Meanwhile... **(Wow, how cliche...)**

Master Splinter was in the middle of a training session with his sons. Leonardo and Donatello were sparring while Raphael and Michelangelo watched.

"Hajime!"

Leonardo and Donatello began circling each other. **(Now, keep in mind that I ****_suck _****at writing fighting. So,** **yeah...)**

Donatello ran first, bo staff in hand, charging with masterful precision. Leonardo planted his feet, one sword in each hand, calmly breathing. Donatello swung his stick across Leonardo's body from left to right, but Leonardo blocked it. He pushed the staff away and brought in his swords straight, causing Donatello to step back. And again. And again. At the fourth swing, Donatello used a move Michelangelo had shown him, flipping over Leonardo. Before Leonardo could blink, Donatello had landed behind him and swept his feet from under him using his staff. Donatello brought his staff down toward's Leonardo's chest. Leonardo rolled to his right, out of harms way. Quick as a flash he hopped up, swords still in hand. He ran forward, swing his swords one at a time on opposite sides of his brother. Donatello began spinning his bo staff, trying to fend of Leonardo's attack. But Leonardo had him beat. Using his swords as a diversion, he quickly swept Donatello's feet from under him, causing him to land hard on his shell. Leonardo kicked his staff clear across the room and brought his sword to Donatello's neck.

"Yame!" Splinter shouted. Leonardo helped Donatello up. "Well done, both of you. Donatello, good job using the sweeping tactic. Leonardo, well done using the same move against your opponent. They would never see that coming."

Both boys bowed. "Thank you, Master Splinter."

The rat slowly exited the room, giving the more immature turtles a chance to jump on a certain nerd.

"Wow, Donnie, you got your butt whooped!" Michelangelo exclaimed.

"Yeah, since when was it so easy for Fearless to beat you?" Raphael added.

"I didn't easily beat him," Leonardo said, sticking up for his younger brother. "He almost had me."

"Yeah, almost." Michelangelo pointed out. Before anymore criticism could be uttered, the four turtle boys heard a footsteps approaching. Were there people in the sewers?

* * *

(2 hours ago)

Her tail flying behind her, Brianna slowly swam up towards the surface. Her head burst out of the water magically, the water slowly splashing around her. She swam over to the edge and crawled out of the water, her tail dragging along the concrete. She flipped over onto her back and propped herself up on her elbows. She looked around, observing her surroundings. She was in some kind of concrete structure, it was circular. She looked behind her, there was a tunnel. There was also a tunnel on her right. The pool she was in was a circular pool dug deep into the room. There was a smaller tunnel on her left inside the pool. **(Okay, this is the room in New Enemy, Old Friend. 19:27)**

"Okay, it's all good! Come on out!"

The three heads of her friends popped out of the water, dragging themselves out of the water next to Brianna.

"Do you mind, Nat?" Layla asked, nodding towards her tail.

"Oh, sure." Natalie muttered, before raising her hand towards her friend's tail. After only a few seconds, Layla's tail started to steam, and soon was replaced with legs.

"Thanks."

Natalie finished steaming off herself and Brianna and Jayde. The four girls stood up shakily. Hey, after swimming for four hours, you're gonna be tired. And shakey...

Brianna was now wearing a fitted grey tee-shirt with ruffly sleeves. She had long white jeans and grey converse. Her light brown hair was now dry and perfectly wavy. Because they were in the water, the girls only had a tiny bit of waterproof eyeliner on.

Natalie was wearing a plain black top and blue shorts with very stylish brown sandals to match. Her red hair was wavy, but not as much as Brianna's. Her hair was slightly longer, though.

Layla wore a pink graphic tee that said 'Can't Touch This' in orange bubble letters. She had on black leggings and brown uggs too. Her dark brown hair hung about halfway down her neck. It was pretty short, but it made her look cute.

Jayde's outfit consisted of a navy blue summer dress that hung at her knees, accompanied by a grey cardigan and black flats. Her gorgeous naturally blonde hair was perfectly straight, creating a younger look to the already baby-faced girl.

"Okay," Natalie spoke first. "Which way?"

"Uh..." Brianna looked around at the three tunnels. "I don't know... A, B, or C?"

"B." The other three answered in unison. Brianna smiled.

* * *

(2 hours later... or is it... present time...? hmm...)

The four turtle boys walked quietly through the shadows in the sewer tunnel. They weren't quite sure what they were looking for, but they knew they definitely heard something. Now what was it. And then, there it was: a voice. A faint voice, but it was moving closer to the boys. Leonardo motioned with his hand for the boys to stay still in the shadows. They obeyed, and listened, trying to make out the words.

"Bri, we've been walking for hoooouuuurrrs...!" A young sounding voice echoed through the tunnels. "We're lost and I'm hungry! I want foooooood!"

"Oh, SHUT. UP." A stern and annoyed voice responded.

"Layla does have a point, Bri. We _have_ been walking for a while. Maybe this is like... I don't know... a dead end?"

"If it was a dead end, we would've hit the end by now." The shut-up voice said.

"Quit it, Nat. And no, girls. We chose this path, and we're gonna stick to it. Besides, if we turn around than we're gonna be walking the same two hours of this mindless, _disgusting_ SEWER!" There was a short pause after that outburst before the same voice spoke up. "Oh g-... Sorry guys, I'm just super tired and... really hungry."

The other three voices groaned.

"Look, Bri's right. I mean, this tunnel's gotta go somewhere."

"Right!" The voice known as 'Bri' exclaimed. "So we keep going!"

"Yay..." The other two muttered unhumorously.

"Here," The footsteps stopped. The turtles heard a few grunts before the footsteps started up again. The girls began to come into view. The turtles quickly scurried up to sit on the vent pipes on the roof of the tunnel. The girls came right under the pipes, a light brown haired girl carrying a dark brown haired girl on her back and a redhead was carrying a blonde. The two girls on their backs seemed to be asleep. The light brown haired girl suddenly stopped right under the turtles. She squinted her eyes.

"...Bri?" The red head asked. Brianna knelt down, picking up a fist-sized rock. She tossed it between her hands a few times before chucking it upwards out of the blue. The rock hit Michelangelo square it the jaw. He tumbled backwards and slipped between the pipes, crashing down on the tunnel below, right at the feet of the two stunned girls. His brothers could only watch helplessly.

The dark brown haired girl's eyes flickered open, gently. She slid of Brianna's back and stepped in front of her, studying Michelangelo. Neither of her friends tried to stop her. She finally reached Michelangelo, who was sitting on his butt, propping himself up with the palm of his hands. The girl knelt down to be at eye level. She narrowed her eyes, questioning what was before her. But her eyes also held sympathy and kindness.

"You okay?"

* * *

**asdfghjkl... I... writing... just can't...**

**BLARG!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Sorry, I'm just still spazzing over the newest Doctor Who episode (the Time of the Doctor).**

**MOFFAT! COME AND FACE ME!**

**Lol, srry... Idk... So, please just tell me what you thought! Oh, but no flames please! Thank you!**

**~FearlessRed29**


	2. Can You Speak English, Mr Turtle?

**Hey, guys! I got some really good feedback (aka, 6 reviews) so I decided to update nice and quickly for ya! Yay! Go FearlessRed29 for actually updating for once! So, here you guys go, I hope you like it!**

**Oh, and BTW, to my reviewer (to whom I'm referring as a whole) Thanks for your feedback about whether you like OC stories or not! And yes, you're right: that was the first chapter, so you really haven't learned about the characters that much (yet. muahahahaha...) And also, I realize I might be a bit better at writing fight scenes than I originally thought soooo... yeah... Sorry. **

**And, specifically to Jenni Ryan, I actually didn't know what H20 (the show) was, but I looked it up so now I know, Yay me! But to answer your question, I was planning on giving them powers as well as their tails. And they do all have something to do with water, just not the same powers as on the show (which I found on Netflix and watched all three seasons, which actually gave me a few ideas)**

**And one more thing! I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, but this is set in the very near future, so the guys are 16 (almost 17 (perhaps that'll be in a later chapter. who knows?))**

**So with that, here's chapter two!**

* * *

~Chapter 2~

Michelangelo stared at the girl absolutely _stunned_. His baby-blue eyes searched hers, trying to find something in them. This had to be a trap, right? No normal girl would actually care about him, she'd be too busy screaming her head off!

"I said, are you okay?" The dark-haired girl repeated. "Can you speak, Mr. Turtle? Can you understand me?" She then gasped, a new idea popping into her head. " Or can you not speeeeaaak Ennngliiishh?" She asked slower, like he was foreign or something.

The redhead slapped her palm against her forehead before turning to look at the light-haired girl This was embarrassing.

"My name is Laaayla Nicholsoooooon." The dark-haired girl continued.

Michelangelo chuckled inwardly a bit at the girl's quirkiness.

"Layla," the light-haired girl addressed her friend. "Maybe you're scaring him because you're right in his face." When Layla still stayed in her position, just now facing her, she sighed. "Give him some room. Back up."

"Ohhhh..." Layla sighed stupidly. She then jumped up and stepped back a few feet, offering her hand to Michelangelo to help him up. "Sorry about that... Wanna talk now?" she asked, completely forgetting her idea that he couldn't speak English.

Michelangelo looked up at the pipes to try to see if his brothers thought he should take her hand, but he couldn't see them, which led him to wonder how the light-haired girl had known they were there. But he dismissed the idea, and took Layla's hand cautiously, even though she wasn't actually strong enough to lift him up herself. He stood, barley taller than her. Like, maybe by 1/2 inch.

"What's you're name?" she asked sweetly.

Michelangelo looked up once again, hesitantly before sighing and looking at Layla once again. "Michelangelo."

The girl stared at him for a few seconds, her expression unreadable before responding. "That's a long name..." To which the redhead face-palmed again. "Do you have a nickname or something?"

Michelangelo smirked before looking up for a third time, only this time, his eyes stayed fixed on the pipes as he spoke. "I think you should meet my brothers before I say anything else."

Layla's eyes followed the other three turtles as the lept from the rafters, landing behind Michelangelo, who stepped back to stand with them.

The girls stood on one end and the boys stood on the other. The red-haired one shook the blonde on her back gently. "Hey, Truly." She said, using one of the blonde's nicknames. "Hey, get up. Something's happenin'."

The blonde slid lazily off her back. "I know. I was awake, just resting my eyes." She rubbed her eyes before opening them. Her eyes bugged out for a second. 'So when Lay said Mr. Turtle, she meant it...' she thought. "Oh... wow... err, uh... hi..." She mumbled awkwardly.

Leonardo stepped forward a bit, as did the light-hair. "I'm Leonardo. And these are my brothers."

"Raphael." Raphael said, leaning forward a bit, but not moving any closer.

Donatello smiled, showing off his gap slightly. "I'm Donatello. Thanks for not... you know... screaming when you saw Mikey."

"Yeah, and I'm Mikey! You can call me that, seeing as it's my super epic nickname!" Michelangelo smiled, his normal hyper self back. "So... why didn't you scream?"

"I dunno. Tired. Didn't feel like it I guess." Layla joked a little.

"Yes, Layla, as well as the rest of us, are somewhat used to the unusual. I'm Brianna, by the way. Brianna Acosta." The light-haired girl smiled sweetly at the boys.

"Yep, there's defiantly something wrong with her..." the red-head smirked at Layla's reaction to her comment.

Brianna waited for a few seconds to see if the redhead would give her name, but she didn't. "And that's Natalie. Don't let her tough act fool you. She's actually really sweet."

"I am not!"  
"No she isn't" Natalie and Layla said at the same time.

"Uh... and I'm Jayde... J-Jayde Wolf." The blonde said, getting a bit shy around these new strangers.

"So, what are you four girls doing in the sewers?" Leonardo asked.

Natalie, Layla, and Jayde all looked at Brianna, like she had all the answers. Clearly used to this, Brianna smiled at Leonardo. "Well, we just got a bit lost and were just looking for a way out."

"Yea, but how'd you get in the sewers in the first place?" a somewhat still suspicious Raphael asked, raising an eyebrow. **(A/N Wait, they don't have eyebrows, do they? They have eye... ridges... Okay, give my mind a second to process that...)**

"Well, we were aiming for the main harbor entrance, but I think we took a wrong turn or something..." Layla explained, moving her hands while she spoke, a habit she couldn't seem to break.

"Could you not move your hands when you speak?" Natalie asked, annoyed.

"I could, but I'm never going to!" Layla answered exuberantly, waving her hands dramatically in front of her face. Natalie growled at her.

Ignoring her two bickering friends, Brianna continued her explanation. "Yeah... so if you could just point us in the direction of an exit, we'll be out of your hair!"

"Or lack there of." Layla interjected.

"Would you STOP TALKING!" Natalie cried, forcefully clamping a hand over Layla's mouth, shutting her up.

"Sure." Raphael said with fake niceness, trying to ignore Layla's comment. "It's right over-"

"Hold on, Raph." Leonardo held up a hand to stop him. "Sorry... Brianna?" She nodded confirming that he got her name correct. "Brianna. But we just met you, and you now know about us..."

"Oh no!" Layla's barely audible voice came muffled from behind Natalie's hand. "Are you gonna erase our minds!?"

"No, no!" Leonardo quickly reassured her. "We're just not sure if we can trust you."

"So what do you suggest we do with them?" Raphael question him.

"We'll take them to the lair." Leonardo said, turning to face his brothers. "Master Splinter can decided what to do from there." Donatello and Michelangelo quickly nodded, this sounded like a good plan to them, but Raphael didn't seem to feel the same.

"The lair? You want us to take them to the lair? The _secret, hidden _lair? To talk to Master Splinter."

Leonardo sighed, before turning back to Brianna, who was waiting patiently. "Do you guys have any idea where you are right now?"

Looking exhausted, Brianna answered, "No. And to be honest, we're all pretty tired. We'd probably forget where we are anyway."

Leonardo turned, smirking at Raphael for a second, before turning back to Brianna. "Please follow us."

* * *

(Time skip to when the get to the lair)

Master Splinter was now standing in front of the girls, who stood in a straight line next to each other, looking up at the tall rat. The boys sat on the couch, behind Splinter.

"Hello, girls." The girls felt slightly relieved, his voice was confident and authoritative, bit also warm, kind, and inviting. "Leonardo tells me that you were lost in the sewers and claim to be just looking for a way out. Is this true."

The girls were silent for a minute before Brianna, acting like the big sister, spoke up bravely. "Yes. We just want to get out."

"And how did you get into the sewers...?"

"Err-um... it-it's kinda... complicated..." Brianna stumbled, nervously.

Splinter raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Brianna's breathing became slightly faster. They're biggest secret. There was something about this rat that told her she could get by lying like she usually did. But... this was a huge secret. And it wasn't just her's, it was Natalie's and Layla's and Jayde's. She was snapped out of her thoughts, however, by Jayde's soft voice.

"I... I think we can trust him, Bri. He - err... they all seem... different." She managed out, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah," Natalie agreed. "And it's not like they don't have secrets of their own." She said, gesturing to the four turtles behind Master Splinter.

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" Layla agreed, bobbing her head up and down quickly.

Brianna smiled at the pair before looking Master Splinter in the eyes. "May we please sit, sir? This is gonna take a while."

* * *

**Yay! I finished! I know this wasn't as long as the last chapter, but I just wanted to get it up there quickly!**

***gasp* the girl's background will be revealed! Dun dun dun! No, lol, jk! But I am going to write what happened to them in the next chapter, so bear with me!**

**Oh, and if you're wondering about the girls, they will not be exactly like the guys, but the boy they end up with will be by far the most like them. So... yeah... Hope that doesn't bug you!**

**So, until the next chapter, I guess! See ya!**

**~FearlessRed29**


End file.
